


Well Someone Has To Change

by xxpurpleshadowsxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpurpleshadowsxx/pseuds/xxpurpleshadowsxx
Summary: Bright Moon throws a party to celebrate the new peace on Etheria, but three guests show up in the same outfit. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Peekablue (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Well Someone Has To Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda dumb and bad but I got the idea and decided to finally post something new.

It had been months since the defeat of Horde Prime. Months of organizing repairs to Etheria’s cities and towns, months of making reparations between former enemies, months of forging new connections and alliances as individuals came out of the woodwork in the wake of the planet’s new peace.

It had been decided that everyone needed some levity, a celebration of the fact that everyone had gotten along far better than the Alliance could have anticipated. As such, Bright Moon was throwing a ball, inviting citizens and nobility from across the world to have some fun and take a break, along with smaller but no less joyous parties popping up all over for those who couldn’t attend.

This is where we find ourselves, the party only just beginning, some of the guests being subjected to a severe fashion faux pas. Three people wearing the same outfit, facing each other down.

Hordak: former lord of the Etherian Horde, on a break from his community service at Beast Island. Princess Scorpia: on a break from reclaiming and terraforming the former Fright Zone. Double Trouble: former mercenary, now running an actors’ troupe with former Horde soldiers.

All three wearing a long black dress with a thigh high slit.

“Well,” Double Trouble started after the three had been staring each other down for several minutes. “Well, someone has to change.”

Hordak raised a brow. “Only one of us?”

“Well to be fair we all look good, and I’m willing to share the look with one other person, but three people wearing the same outfit is taking way too far.”

Scorpia crossed her claws. “W-well it’s not gonna be me. I like this outfit,” she said firmly, trying to be more assertive. “Uh, and it’s really the one that works best for me soooo…” she added awkwardly, uncrossing her claws to rub the back of her neck with one.

While this was going down, the trio’s respective partners sat at a table, watching from a safe distance. Princess Entrapta: on break from helping/keeping an eye on Hordak’s community service at Beast Island. Princess Perfuma, on break from helping Scorpia bring new life to the former Fright Zone. Prince Peekablue: one of the only people Double Trouble has allowed themself to become attached to.

Their friends approached the three observers.

“So, are any of you gonna say something?” Bow asked, looking concerned.

“Not until I have enough data on social protocol. This kind of situation is absolutely fascinating,” Entrapta gushed, hurriedly taking notes and shoving tiny cakes into her mouth.

“I think they should be able to work through this and find a compromise on their own,” Perfuma said kindly.

“You couldn’t pay me to get involved in that landmine,” Peekablue squirmed.

The Best Friend Squad looked on at the so far not violent argument.

“Okay, but if they start breaking anything, you’re responsible for it,” Glimmer sighed.

Meanwhile, Hordak glared at Double Trouble. “I see no reason why you can’t shift into something else.”

“I’ll have you know Peekablue bought me this outfit!” Double Trouble snapped.

“Entrapta  _ made _ mine!”

Back at the table, Catra was chuckling to herself.

“This is just the best. Anyone wanna take bets on who beats up who? My money’s on Scorpia holding the other two in headlocks.”

Adora sighed. “Catra, I love you but can you at least not bet on the party being ruined.”

“It’s not gonna ruin anything. Scorpia’ll probably grab ‘em just to stop a real fight.”

Back at the fight, the two more assertive individuals focused on each other, while Scorpia looked between them nervously. She was torn between giving up and changing, or grabbing the two of them and getting out of sight before a battle started.

As Scorpia was deliberating between assertiveness vs peacekeeping, Kyle was obviously walking behind Double Trouble with a plate piled high with food and sauces. He was grinning to himself, having spent much of his time during the peace with Rogelio and Lonnie, enjoying everything they had missed due to the Horde, like parties and food and party food.

Double Trouble’s tail was whipping around as they considered their own options. Honestly, they didn’t really feel any need to go after Scorpia, but Hordak they didn’t really care about enough to have a problem with clawing his dress off; they were from the Crimson Wastes and had done far worse for far less. 

As this was happening, their tail caught Kyle’s legs, tripping him up. In a split second decision - keeping in mind Kyle’s lack of coordination, poor reflexes, and ill placed priority for his meal - Kyle threw his plate upwards as he fell and face-planted into the marble floor.

The plate made a perfect arc over Double Trouble, to the middle of the trio. It hit the ground, sauce of bits of food flying everywhere.

In the space of seven seconds, all of their outfits were ruined.

Their partners were on their feet in seconds. Perfuma was already trying to comfort Scorpia who looked close to tears. Entrapta and Peekablue both knew their own partners were about ready to go after Kyle, who already had a broken nose and was trying to crawl away as Lonnie and Rogelio quickly approached to rescue him.

Meanwhile, Catra was on the floor laughing.

“Th-that was b-better that I-I c-could have ever ima-ah-ah-ah-gined!” She wiped away a tear as she struggled to breath.

As Glimmer held her head in her hands, Bow put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Well, on the bright side, it really can’t get any worse now.”

“Uh, guys?” Adora said. “I think Sea Hawk and Netossa just challenged each other to a duel.”


End file.
